Holy Man
by glowingbadger
Summary: Lust always seems much less sinful when reciprocated. 1st person POV LibraxReader LEMON


First time really giving first person perspective a go. It's pretty easy, but I don't prefer it.

Remember kids- in real life, it's good to have a conversation about spanking before putting someone over your knee.

* * *

 _Great and loving Naga, we beseech thee-_

 _Golden hair, soft lips,_

 _deliver us through hours of darkness, receive our thanks in light-_

 _Fair, smooth skin,_

 _Guide us in our inequity, act as guide through us when others stray-_

 _Broad shoulders, strong arms, on top of me,_

 _Let us embody right action, spurred by pure thoughts-_

 _Rhythmic, pressing into me, hands_

 _Damnit, stop, focus!_

 _And may we carry you always foremost in our minds and hearts._

"Hear us in your mercy." Libra's voice concluded the afternoon prayer, and I opened my eyes. Thank the gods. It didn't look like he had noticed the red flush that I could feel across my cheeks. Or when I had involuntarily shuddered earlier in our prayer. Or when it happened again a few minutes later.

It had been over a month since I had begun accompanying the cleric in his afternoon prayers and meditation. Overall, it had been a profoundly relaxing experience, even if formal worship didn't exactly come naturally to me. Still, the time we spent in serene silence each day had become precious to me. Recently, however, it had become more and more difficult to keep my thoughts oriented toward Naga, rather than on her beautiful priest.

"Thank you for joining me again today, _," Libra said with an angelic smile.

"Hm? Oh, no, of course!" I shook my head, snapping myself back into reality, "I really enjoy it- it's so soothing, and a pleasant change of pace from swinging swords around."

"I feel much the same." Smiling even more warmly, Libra closed his prayer book and relaxed his posture from a rigid kneeling position, now sitting cross legged on the ground beside his bedroll. The canvas tent wasn't much of a temple, I mused, but I was happy to make the pilgrimage to see him each day.

"There was one thing I was wondering about though," I spoke as evenly as I could, but it was difficult to steady my heart rate when he locked his gaze so intently with mine, "that one parable- the one about the fig tree- what do you think is meant by…"

As per usual, we comfortably slipped into conversation following our prayers. Easily swept away in theories and debate, we had passed an hour in what seemed like minutes. The blonde absolutely shone during these discussions; he was more engaged and energetic than in any other context. In the midst of interpreting the written iconography of scripture, the usually cool healer seemed downright passionate.

"-and so I've come to believe that the message is not that the insufficient should be punished, but that one ought to strive to live earnestly in all seasons, not only in times of prosperity." Libra concluded. I nodded. This certainly did make more sense than my interpretation. In truth, however, I was glad that the content of his words had managed to keep my mind from wandering toward the movement of his lips. And his jawline. And the contour of his neck. And-

 _Stop it, ugh!_

This couldn't continue…

"Libra, I…" I began, but realized I hadn't planned my words, and faltered, "thank. Thank you for, uh. Spending all of this time with me."

"Not at all, _, I truly enjoy hearing your perspective. I find it enriches and reinvigorates my understanding of writings which would otherwise be stale to me by now." He so effortlessly tossed out those kind words, and I could feel my face heating up again.

"But, I, well… I haven't been quite honest about something, and I think I should get it off my chest." I bit my bottom lip anxiously, and Libra's expression became reverent once more.

"Well, hearing confessions is well within my station, as you know."

I wanted to say that his station was exactly the problem, but that seemed crass. When I did continue, I had to force the words from the pit of my stomach, and I found myself speaking from the side of my mouth as though my lips themselves didn't want the words to come out.

"I've been distracted lately, specifically during afternoon prayers with you, by, uh… desires. Of the, uh, physical sort." I dared to glance up at him, but his expression had hardly changed beyond a his eyebrows rising almost imperceptibly. Surely he had heard worse in more formal ceremonial confessions, but I was certain he would be repulsed as I rambled, "a-and it's… about you. I can't keep my mind off of it all, no matter what I try- I promise I'm doing my best to stay focused! But even still, you're always on my mind, and it's-it's not your fault, I know, and this must all be terribly awkward for you what with your vows and all-"

"I take it that by 'vows' you refer to that of celibacy?" he leaned forward so that I couldn't escape his gaze as easily, though his face remained almost perfectly neutral.

"... Yes." I spoke in a near-whisper. With my reply, I could swear I detected the tiniest curve at the edge of his lips.

"I have sworn to no such thing, as my order doesn't require it." I hoped that I managed to stifle any indication of how this made my heart pound. How could he be so calm during such a humiliating conversation?

"W-Well… be that as it may, certainly you wouldn't- I mean- I just wanted to be forthcoming with you, is all." Goddess, I sounded like a child with a crush. Meanwhile, his continued silence did nothing to ease my frazzled nerves. Finally, he cleared his throat and spoke,

"As I said, _, I have made no vow of celibacy, and while you seem to think I have no interest in such things, the truth of the matter is," he had drawn close, his voice lowered such that it actually sounded rather masculine, "I think it's of utmost importance that we address these desires, if they're truly strong enough to disrupt your meditation."

What?

I felt his fingertips brush my cheek in a gesture that was somehow both sweetly gentle while powerful and compelling. He lead my lips to his, and my chest felt ready to erupt with the pressure of my throbbing heart. His kiss was soft but somehow still firm and without hesitation. When he pulled away- too soon, at that- he murmured,

"How are you feeling at this moment?"

"Frantic." I replied without thought and my voice cracked unpleasantly. It was the only word that could do justice to what he did to my pulse. He made a sound somewhere between a sigh and a laugh,

"Then I'm afraid we can't delay. Come," he sat upright and gestured to his lap, "we must deal with these disruptive longings of yours."

My face must have clearly shown my disbelief, but Libra only smiled reassuringly in response. I hesitated for a moment in which I expected him to laugh and tell me he was joking, but instead he patted his thigh with a hand welcomingly, eyes unwavering. Was he serious? He had never seemed the type to play practical jokes.

Following his lead, I moved to situate myself on his lap. I faced him with my legs on either side of his stomach, supported on his thighs. In the past, I vaguely understood that he must be very strong to swing around an axe the way he did, but I wasn't prepared for how it felt for my body to rest entirely against his like this. Now I could feel the shifting of toned abs and muscled arms, and thought that if more people realized what hid under the heavy armor he took to battle, he would never be mistaken for a woman.

With the subtlest pull at my hips, he compelled me to lean into him and our lips met once more. My hands naturally came to rest on either side of his neck, along his elegant jawline, and I quickly realized that I could feel the movements of his lips and mouth as his tongue moved against mine. It was an intensely erotic sensation, and undeniable proof to my scattered mind that, yes, Libra had pulled me onto his lap and was kissing me, deeply and skillfully. Even in my most transgressive fantasies, I had never imagined that the pious healer could be so deliberately sensual.

"Eunh…" his teeth grazed my lower lip, and I let a tiny whimper of pleasure escape me. His lips moved along my jaw to my ear, where his breath against the sensitive skin set my hair on end.

"Your situation must indeed be dire," he murmured, splitting my attention between his hypnotic voice and his hands moving firmly along the curve of my hips, along my sides, toward my chest. Once there, he undid the buttons of the front of my tunic and slid both hands underneath the fabric. Hard, muscular arms pulled me by my waist against him, and his lips traveled down my neck and along my collar bone. My entire body arched and my head leaned back as his lips and teeth caused sensations I never thought possible from mere kissing; yet I bit my bottom lip and clenched my fists around his shirt, willing myself to keep silent. Next, however, his trail of bites and kisses reached the vulnerable skin of my chest, causing my heart to race and my breath to come out in panting gasps.

"You're still holding back, _," Libra spoke as his bottom lip brushed a stiffened nipple, "are you truly ready to do whatever necessary to tame your lusts? Say the word and I'll cease. But if you put yourself in my hands, perhaps I can grant you relief."

All I could manage in reply was a moan as his heated breath teased my breasts, and a nod to signal that I would follow his instruction.

"Very good," he backed away from me, releasing me from his hold, and the cool air against my skin attested to how warm his hands had been. Perhaps he was as consumed by longing as I? He certainly hid it better, if so. He went on, "First, finish disrobing, if you would."

I obeyed, somewhat awkwardly removing myself from the priest's lap and discarding my opened tunic. My face felt practically ablaze with embarrassment, but Libra simply watched with that same calm, steady gaze, and just a hint of a grin. I attempted some form of modesty while sliding my breeches down my legs, trying to angle myself so as to not reveal too much, though this seemed rather silly at this point. The blonde must have noticed, because his grin widened, and he said with confidence,

"Your body is beautiful."

This certainly didn't lessen the crimson across my cheeks, and I muttered,

"Please, Libra, you don't have to flatter me just because you've agreed to help me."

"_." he spoke my name firmly, "you've never known me to flatter without cause. Truly," his eyes ran the length of my now fully exposed form, "you could drive a man to sin."

Then, without giving me time to respond to his dizzying compliments, he leaned back slightly and extended a bent leg in front of him, "Now, lay across my lap, and we can begin."

Across his-?

Unsure but eager, I followed his instructions, and positioned myself over his knee. Part of me knew what I should expect when he asked me to present myself to him like this, but another part couldn't wrap around the idea that Libra could be so… kinky.

"Very good," he said calmly, "Now, in order to prepare your heart to face Naga earnestly, please recite the Prayer of Contrition."

My chest tightened with the thrill of how vulnerable I felt before him, and even more so when I felt his hand come to rest on my backside, which was angled up toward him. Still, I did my best to focus and call the appropriate prayer to mind.

"Uh- loving, merciful N-Naga-" Libra's hand raised and slapped back down against my ass, prompting me to give a surprised yelp.

"With conviction, _, you won't learn any discipline like that."

I bit my lip and nodded, caught off-guard by how much I enjoyed his reprimand. Nevertheless, I went on,

"Loving and merciful Naga, to you I offer my most honest, uh, e-earnest-" once more, I felt the pleasurable sting of the healer's hand striking me, and a gasping moan left me.

"Ngg… earnest heart at your alter. See within the sins to which I confess, and guide me from them. Bring me to your breast and make known your will." I practically sighed with relief. I had kept myself together well enough to get out a full thought. That was progress.

"Mother Naga, grant me grace to forgive my foes…" I drifted off, and my body still sensitive from Libra's thus-far lenient punishments, my spine arched excitedly as he spanked me again, a little harder. I groaned lustily, but the cleric spoke as if mid-sermon,

"Don't become lax, _, you were doing well."

"A-and strength to stand against those who would trample your holy name," I went on, fighting to stay focused among the haze of arousal that only mounted each time his hand met my backside. Somehow, I managed the next stanza of the prayer without incident, until something caught my attention and threw off my focus entirely. Underneath my pelvis, between Libra's legs, something pressed insistently against me. My body immediately responded, shuddering excitedly at the knowledge of the effect this lewd prayer session had on him. He noticed my distracted behavior, naturally, and reprimanded me accordingly, slapping my sore ass once, twice, then a third time, harder with each blow.

"Aaahh, Libra…" I mewed softly. When he spoke, I could practically hear him smirking,

"Just one more line, you can do it."

"Hear...hear me and receive my petition." I finished, sighing softly at the end. Without a word, I felt the cleric's hand move over my body, sliding from my ass, gently down my thigh, then back up again. Then, I felt two fingers, lightly outlining the exposed lips of my warmth. I hadn't even realized how soaking wet Libra had made me, but he certainly did.

"My, my," he mused as the tips of his fingers glided along my slit, coating them in my fluids, "it seems your punishment has been insufficient. Would you like to continue, _? I may know how to better assist you."

"Libra, this is…" my lip would be red from anxiously biting it by the end of this, "i-it's embarrassing…"

"Then shall we conclude the exercise?"

"No." I said quickly. Probably too quickly. I heard his soft laughter, and he brought his now wet fingers to my lips. Acting intuitively, I opened my mouth for him, and sucked at the sweet juices. I felt his member throb conspicuously beneath his clothing, and whimpered eagerly. Every time I thought I knew where his mind was, he had some new perverse idea to thrill and throw me off balance.

"Very well," he removed his fingers in short order and encouraged me to lay back on his bedroll, "then you'll simply have to be more honest with yourself, _. Naga only forgives that which is presented to her truthfully."

My entire frame trembled as Libra knelt before me and nudged my legs open. With alarming precision, he then brought a hand to my lower lips and pressed his thumb between the folds.

"Nng!" My legs tensed inward as an incredible pressure began at my groin and traveled up my spine. In an instant, he had found my clit and put the exact amount of pressure against it, such that I was achingly sensitive and just a little uncomfortable. It was invigorating, and torturous. Shaking from the twisted knot of pleasure building in my gut, I gazed up at the holy man hazily. He parted my legs once more with his free hand, and drew closer.

"Hmm. Exactly as I suspected. You've been denying your carnal desires such that they've built up within you," he kissed my inner thigh, "I will purge your body of these longings, but you will need to make a full confession to begin the healing process. _," his eyes met mine as he dipped his head downward, "detail the thoughts that have been disrupting your prayers. You must express them honestly."

 _So now he wants dirty talk,_ I thought for a moment, until my mind blurred into pleasure as his lips reached my skin. Never easing the consistent pressure on my clit, Libra teased my soaked pussy with his tongue. My chest rose and fell rapidly with labored breaths, but I forced myself to speak,

"I… I think about you, every day, no matter what I try, a-and…"

"Yes?" His lower lip dragged across my skin. I could feel his heated breath. He knew he was making this impossibly difficult for me.

"And I… think about you making me yours," my cheeks burned with anxiety, "about you… making love to me…" Libra uttered an appreciative groan and pressed his lips more firmly to me, dragging the flat of his tongue along my opening. My hips shifted toward him, but he refused to push in further. He must want more.

"I keep getting distracted by… your body- your muscles, your hands- mmm!" His tongue dipped into me and flicked my inner walls gently, then retreated, "aaah… Libra, I want you… f-forgive me, Libra, I can't- can't help it, I want to feel you inside- feel you thrusting… I need you to take my body! Ahhnn!" He must have shifted his thumb against my clit just very slightly, as a jolt ran through me, and I gripped the sheets beneath me. His tongue and fingers moved subtly and dexterously, bringing me rapidly to the edge, but never letting me cross it. Finally, I couldn't take anymore,

"P-please…!" I begged, trying to move my body towards him, desperate for relief, "let me c-cum, please…! I'm so… so close! I'll say whatever you want me to, just…!" The tip of his tongue flicked my clit, and he moved his fingers down to my slit. He still wasn't satisfied.

"Libra, I-! I want your cock, Libra! I've even… pleasured myself, just thinking about it… please…!" Two fingers slid into me, but the priest straightened his posture, and his eyes drilled into me from behind a curtain of golden hair. When he spoke, his voice was husky and laden with built up desire,

"I can see now that I cannot simply purge your lusts. Rather," he spread his fingers within me, pushing against my inner walls, but still withholding my climax from me, "I think it best that we give you an outlet. From now on, if it will help you focus on your meditations, I will fulfill you and relieve you whenever you require it." Slowly, agonizingly, he pulled his fingers from me, forcing me to feel each shifting movement.

Getting to his feet with all the rigid dignity of a temple ceremony, Libra began removing his clothing, revealing that my fantasies had dramatically underestimated him. As I had assumed, his skin was fair and smooth all over. Seeing his musculature for real, however, was a different experience entirely. Everything was tight and firm, without an ounce of unnecessary body fat. Old battle scars only highlighted how angelic his complexion truly was, and as he worked on untying the draw-string around his waist, I found myself captivated by the even the most insignificant details. And this ethereal beauty had, thus far, bent me over his knee, then teased me to the brink of orgasm. I shuddered as I watched him, propped up by my hands on the bedroll behind me.

"Say, Libra?" I said with what I hoped looked like a confident grin, rather than the bluff it actually was. He looked to me with eyes that barely hinted at his own state of arousal.

 _His eyes can hide it,_ I thought as I pushed myself up and onto my knees in front of him, _but his body can't._

"I don't think it's fair that only I've been punished when it's obvious that you've harbored your fair share of lustful desires." I ran a hand firmly along the bulge now barely concealed by the breeches he'd been about to remove. Goddess, he was bigger than I'd expected.

"I suppose you're right," he conceded with a touch of amusement, "the goddess does expect the same service from all of her children." As he spoke, I pulled down the fabric, freeing his hardened member. Giving a sort of swallowed gasp, I sized him up with my lips hanging parted. Yes, he was certainly larger than average, but his girth was even more impressive. His cock was thick, with a tantalizing vein running along the bottom from base to head. Now, my body cursed Libra with every nerve for not allowing me to cum at least once; this sort of tense arousal simply wasn't fair.

"Oh, uhm… wow…" the priest chuckled and stroked my hair fondly, while I reached a hand to the base of his length, "I mean, Libra, your face is so lovely, but this- this is downright manly." It quickly occurred to me that I ought to withhold my admiration until I had teased him like he had done to me, but it was hard to resist. Well, my revenge would have to start now.

Kneeling as if before Naga herself, I took the head of his manhood into my mouth. I heard his sharp intake of breath, but refused to take him any deeper. Instead, I flicked the tip of my tongue across the sensitive flesh, prompting a powerful throbbing through his entire length. After repeating the gentle motion a few more times, I switched tactics. Releasing the glans from my lips, I continued to service him with only the tip of my tongue. I dragged it along the outline of his head, then up the curve to his urethra, flicking here once for good measure.

"Goddess…" Libra murmured in such a tone that at first, I wasn't certain whether he meant to address me or Naga.

"Anything you'd like to confess, Father?" I made sure he could feel my lips and warm breath as I spoke. Though he looked composed as ever, I felt him shiver subtly. I continued to worship every inch of his impressive cock with my tongue, pressing it more firmly against him as I slid it from the base, along the bottom of the shaft. Still, when I felt his hand urge me toward him, trying to push himself more deeply into my mouth, I resisted. He moaned and leaned his head back, fingers tangled in my hair.

"_, I have more to confess than you could possibly know. Beginning with how I've held desires for you perhaps more desperate than your own."

"I doubt that." I muttered, but quickly returned to my task, slowly pumping the base of his shaft with my hand while rubbing the tip against my tongue.

"You could doubt after seeing the evidence for yourself?" The last words were barely audible, but he cleared his throat and went on, "when you kneel in prayer, I see you kneeling as you are now. When you beseech the goddess, in my mind, you beg for my service. Nggh…" his chest revealed his rapid breathing. I had allowed him to push the head of his cock between my lips, and I sucked at it gently while massaging it with the flat of my tongue.

"I nurse these thoughts long after you leave me, _," he persisted, I pressed my lips around him more tightly, "each evening…" he finally faltered, "each evening, thinking of having you… for myself..." I slowly moved my lips further down the length of his member. It was no easy feat, but soon enough I could feel the head throbbing at the back of my mouth, and taste the smallest hint of pre-cum.

"All the while…" he groaned as I began to pull back, stroking him with my tongue all the way, "I long for you to punish me…" I couldn't help letting out a whimpering moan around him. Was this all true? Had he really longed for me the same way I had for him?

In a moment of inspiration, I forced myself forward without warning, taking as much of his rod into my mouth at once as I could. Libra gasped audibly, then uttered a growl-like moan, his member throbbing powerfully once again. I felt his tip pushing into my throat, and forced my gag reflex to cooperate for just a moment longer. Straining around his girth, I bobbed my head just enough to cause wet, tight friction around him while pressing him between my tongue and the roof of my mouth. Then, when his breathing had reached a feverish pace, I pulled away entirely.

"Aaahh…!" Libra let out a pleading moan, "yeessss….!"

 _He likes being teased as much as he likes teasing…_

As soon as it seemed his momentum toward climax had been broken, I opened my mouth wide enough for him to watch, and eased his rock-hard member back inside. With labored breath, he began to move his hips against me, subtly but eagerly. I kept control over our pace, however, even as his body's movements made me ache to feel him thrusting against me in a different fashion. Still, I refocused on the task at hand; he was nearing the edge once more. Once again, I pulled away when I sensed he could reach climax, and once again, his let out that beautiful moan of pleasure and agony.

"You torment me…" he whispered up to the roof of the tent.

"Should I stop?" I mimicked his tone earlier, when he had toyed with me beyond any sense of reason.

"Nnng… no, _, please," when I glanced up, I noticed a lovely shade of pink across his features, "I need this. I need you."

This admission completely broke my resolve. I wanted to please him, more than anything, and when I returned to the sacred task of servicing his cock, I did so with renewed fervor. Suddenly, receiving his barely restrained thrusts against the back of my throat felt like a privilege, and the thought that I could be so desired by the always calm, gorgeous Libra sent shivers through my body. His impassioned moans reaffirmed these thoughts, spurring me on until I lost myself in my ministrations. Once I could taste and feel his warm pre-cum once more at the back of my mouth, the priest quite suddenly pulled himself from me. Whimpering my dissent, I held the front of his pants in my fists, leaning in to kiss the head of his cock over and over again.

"_, I… I can't take much more," he whispered, gently urging me back toward his bedroll with a hand. I nodded wordlessly and watched him remove the last of his clothing. Fortunately, Libra moved with a single-mindedness that had him crouched above me on the blanket before disbelief could fully set in. His fingers laced with mine and pinned one hand down beside me, while the other guided my legs apart. I braced myself, chewing nervously at my lip, but it seemed he still meant to tease me; his impressive rod pushed between the lips of my pussy, but rather than continuing in, he let it's veined length slide along my soaking wet entrance.

"Libra…" I half-moaned, begging for him with my eyes, "you… you said that you…" graciously, he replied before I had to attempt finishing that thought. With an almost sheepish smile, I felt him position himself as he spoke,

"Apologies. I had thought perhaps I had the restraint to discipline you… just a little longer." I opened my mouth to retort, but whatever quip I'd had in mind dissolved into a submissive moan as he entered me to the base with one thrust. The thick shaft filled me up entirely, stretching me in a way that was almost painful, and incredibly pleasurable. Every contour, each swelling inch of him pressed into my inner walls, creating tight, warm friction between us as he began to move his hips. I felt dizzy and fuzzy, like someone had lit sparklers in my head, but Libra wouldn't give me a moment to collect myself. This was no longer one of his kinky games - he had surrendered every bit as much as I had.

Libra kissed me with unfettered passion as our bodies fell into a slow, natural rhythm. Each shift inside of me created a new, thrilling sensation that tingled along my spine and warmed me through. While he still held one hand pinned down, my other slid up his rock-hard arm and along sturdy shoulders that tensed as he thrust against me. Silken hair and the rough but subtle texture of scarred over wounds barely registered in my mind, consumed as it was by the immense pressure of Libra's girth, which I spread my legs wider to accommodate. My lips had stalled slightly parted, and my spine subconsciously arched upward and against his firm body as he pushed into me more deeply, with a steadier, more insistent pace. Lowering his head to rest beside mine, his lips found the crook of my neck, forcing a breathy gasp out of me as his tongue massaged the skin. Our bodies tangled and his breath hot against my cheek, he whispered to me,

"You feel even more wonderful than I'd imagined."

My heart thudded hard in my chest at his words - at the thought that this lovely and pious man could have lusted for me, while my own mind had spun with imaginings that paled in comparison to how we melted into one another now. Our bodies sought to express the pent up longings of weeks and months; I couldn't possibly touch enough of him to satiate myself, and he sucked and licked at my skin like it was coated in honey. I gasped his name with a voice that hardly seemed my own, and felt him pulse within me in response. Realizing the effect my moans of encouragement had on him, I couldn't help letting my voice out. His thrusts became more powerful, pounding into me until I could feel his pressure in my core, and my nails clung to his skin.

"Now, I… I understand why the gods desire prayer," Libra whispered into my neck, his voice a low growl, so unlike his usual angelic lilt, "when I hear you plead for me like that… I feel as though I could ravish you until sundown… more so, if you only requested it of me."

He was hot inside of me and his words ignited the rest of my body as well; I arched toward him and he wrapped a muscled arm around my waist, holding me flush against him. This held me perfectly in place so that the holy man's bucking hips met my inner thighs, the muscles of which strained to accommodate him.

"I can't… can't help it…" I breathed out, my hand running along his shoulders and back, "you feel… s-so good-!"

Libra's lips caught mine and his tongue passed them immediately, and I gladly let him do as he liked to me. I could tell I was rapidly approaching my limit, but I hadn't been prepared for his next words when he released me from his kiss,

"Then be my lover, _." He twitched and swelled against my wet inner walls, and I could tell he was close as well, "Allow me to satisfy your temptations whenever they arise."

My reply rushed out from me without a moment to process,

"Ye-! Yes, Libra, yess…!" these words quickly devolved into breathless moans; the priest had quickened his pace once again, without sacrificing anything in terms of depth or intensity. By now, I could feel his heart pounding in his chest with exertion, but this was a distant realization. Libra's passion consumed me entirely, and I could feel my climax building inside as my legs trembled, yet remained wrapped firmly around my lover's waist. An incredible tension built and coiled in my gut. My head tilted back against the bedroll, and blonde hair tickled my sensitive skin while Libra covered my chest with bites and kisses.

"I can tell you're about to cum," he murmured into my breast, "don't hold back, _. Let me feel you cum around me."

These lewd words in Libra's gentle voice were the final push over the edge. My nails must have drawn countless pink trails across his muscled back as we made love. Now, I clung to him desperately as every nerve in my body shuddered in turn, my juices coating the length of his shaft while my body tightened and shivered around him. I could just barely hear his pleasurable groans under my own gasping cries, and was only vaguely aware of how my thighs ached from squeezing around his hips. My climax rushed through me all at once, setting off dizzying fireworks in my head. Words failed me entirely- even his name, and I managed only a meek, breathless whimper. Through my haze, I could tell that he was close as well. Fingers tangled in his hair at the back of his neck, I struggled to catch my breath even as Libra continued his deep, impassioned thrusts.

With a sudden and terrible realization, my hand jolted away from his neck and the scar I felt under my fingertips.

Just as I attempted a frantic apology, he seized my hand in his and drew my wrist toward his lips. My words vanished without a thought, as he kissed the inside of my wrist once, twice, and then nipped at it heatedly. I wondered for a moment if he could feel my racing pulse against his tongue, but no sooner did the thought cross my mind than he brought my hand back to his neck, placing it deliberately where it had rested before. His eyes, wild with heated passion, met mine as he pounded into me, firm and steady. Under my hand, I could feel the uneven texture of a scar that I knew meant more than any of the others gained in combat.

"Nnnh!" I bit my lip and tried to control my shaking legs, but I could feel Libra throb powerfully against me. He was about to cum, and the thought alone thrilled my frazzled and overwhelmed mind. His beautiful features were flushed and taken with pleasure and the need for release.

"Libra, you… you can…"

"I know." He whispered, saving my breath. His lips froze slightly parted, and he spoke my name, softly at first, then louder the second time as he pulsed against my insides. Then, quite suddenly, he grabbed into my hips with both of his large, strong hands, and I felt his heat bursting inside of me. As I cried out for my lover, his climax bringing me to another of my own, I could feel him filling me up and then some. It was hard to tell, but I was sure he was shooting a huge amount of cum into me, and even once it seemed he was spent, I let out a gasp of surprise as his cock throbbed once more, hitting a torturously sensitive spot. Groggily, I glanced up at the priest; he knelt over me, his chest rising and falling with his labored breathing. Slowly, he released me from his grip, and pulled himself from me. Even this last moment of friction between our bodies caused me to tighten and shiver delightedly, and the healer smiled warmly down at me. Letting out a breath I hadn't realized I'd been holding, I let each muscle in my body relax. After taking a moment to watch me with an unreadable expression, Libra followed suit.

We hadn't said a word for some time as we lay together on Libra's bedroll. The silence was an intimate, comfortable one though; I rested my head on his firm arm, near his chest, and his hand would occasionally run the length of my body from shoulders, down my waist to my hips. I didn't question or stop him. If I weren't so exhausted, I was sure that I would want to spend the rest of my day touching and admiring my lover's body. Still- soon someone would come looking for one or both of us to alert us that dinner was ready in the mess hall. The second the thought to move from his arms and begin redressing came to mind, Libra dashed it completely.

"I feel profoundly unworthy." He said with a trace of a smile.

"Oh, shush." I replied lamely, and kissed the golden hair across his forehead. His soft laugh teased my skin.

"You've never reprimanded me before, _," his finger under my chin guided my lips to his, and I couldn't think of scolding him any more. When we parted, he murmured, "take care with that- I may begin to enjoy it."

"Until a couple hours ago, I would have found that hard to believe, you deviant." I retorted with a teasing smirk. Giving a soft chuckle that was more like a sigh, Libra trailed his fingertips gently across my neck and jaw, the pleasure of the sensation just great enough to distract from how it tickled.

"I apologise for compromising your spotless impression of me," mirth and genuine remorse mixed evenly in his tone, "the most vile sinners tend to conceal their vices most convincingly."

This again. A bit awkwardly, I propped myself up on my elbows to face him. I couldn't possibly be as eloquent as he, but perhaps straightforward was preferable in this case.

"I've liked everything I've learned about you so far." I said with what I hoped looked like a nonchalant shrug. An almost imperceptible smile touched those soft lips of his. I had so much more I wanted to say to him, but at least it seemed that what mattered had reached him. There would be time to say more at our next prayer session. For now, I simply allowed Libra to pull me down into yet another deep and wonderfully sweet kiss.


End file.
